That Thing
Warning This Pasta contains scary content that, and other words that can terrify you, continue if you wish but remember to take action if needed.... Notice: This Pasta is to make the user feel terrified, it is really real and exist in this true story, however if anyone want's to see it, look below for the seed, it works. Seed: '''2323, Works on PC and Bedrock Edition, does not work on Xbox. '''The Story The Minecraft Creepypasta Report of 2018 (1) On the Site Mc.Farland Reports, they have a new report which I clicked on to find it interesting enough to what I was trying to find out, I scratched my head and said "KodoTZ going on" I clicked and it said... Mc.Farland Reports: In this installment, we bring you your attention to see something very interesting, it is not a trick or a game to deceive you, it is Mine-Craft, some uncovered documents/pictures. This evidence suggests that This Thing has been encountered more than once, this A.I or intelligence can exist in a hidden Mine-Craft dimension player’s like to call, the Freak World, a secret pin or seed can let you access this world but sometimes this does not have to always happen, as more of the evidence uncovers it suggests, a lot of people have encountered This Thing in there world, as some say “Sometimes the Freak World can leak into our regular worlds” as quoted by JojoGamesYT; The Master MC Creepy-Pasta Hunter, many other report’s show that thing isn’t harmless, a lot say it’s violent and will kill the The Player in their game. This Thing sometimes may not try to harm the Player as JannieMore45 states “This Mine-Craft being is not all it seems, it seems it’s trying to establish some sort of, subtle communication with me, some users may startle and lead it to its attack, watch what you do the Monsters of Freak World, don’t upset them, or they can get very Hostile.” The Monster of Freak World has let this being leak into our worlds, other reports show actual sightings of the Being as we will list below soon, Mr. Finder states "I have encountered this being more than once in my world, to find it follow me, I have ran from it, and possibly my character has gave off a emotion of fear, I tell Mojang this but they reply "We don't understand what you are trying to tell us, it is a game, and does not have any A.Is roaming it but Mobs." I have tired more than once to show evidence, but lack of clear footage gives me no choice but to give up." More evidence proves this monster to exist as a player named League Fighters says “I have seen this beast and it does exist, the other theories of who controls the Freak World has been answered as it was stated Herobrine does, but this question remains, who is This Thing, I have once caught it standing on a hill and reconstructing my world, I have looked for tons of answers of where did the answer Freak World come from, and how do we know it exists, how did someone just somehow get the answer of the name, the actual evidence is unknown and lost in Google.” Another comment stated by TheManPlay1 says more of the evidence as he says “Not to mention that the Name Freak Town is another world as you may already know, but what you do not know is that that it is not a dimension, as I will state the evidence of it, the only way to access it is to enter in a seed or pin, that is not dimension worthy, what players don’t know is that there is a secret layer between or world and there’s, tear the layer and you will see their world, there is a way to tear the layer but it can crash your game, like a lot, I only remember half of what to do, but not the rest’s, and I cannot tell you if I don’t have the full info on how do it, if I do it halfway it could actually crashed my computer and fried the hardware, that’s why I am re-searching on how to it with less risks.” As most of this proves existence of this being, no one has been able to get ahold of the monster and record a Live-Stream here to prove it actually, we will wait until more and more proof arrives, You’re your Founder and Host: TheMasterOfAll75, and I am out. I saw this and immediately went in my world for I have encountered this beast before, I went in my world and spawned, I tried to switch to Creative Mode but it wouldn’t let me, that’s how I knew it was in my game, I had went to a Tree and started punching it for word, I typed the command /Reload and it reloaded and my Inventory was filled with dirt. I left the world and joined my other world I went into my house and looked through my chests, I checked my inventory to see if I had still had my Enchanted Diamond Sword, so I could trap this beast, I looked around until I noticed the dark background around my inventory, there was 2 arms and a leg, and it was the beast, I even have footage... Date Sent: "September 4, 2018 (Today)" Email: "Mc.Farland-Reports@Gmail.com" Subject: "Is It True Footage" Message: '''"Hello I am TheMasterOfAll75, I seen your Picture, and your Footage you sent 3 days ago, I've seen it, and wonder if it's true footage, If you actually got a glimpse of this monster 4 times, this could prove this Being exist, and that the Freak World is real, Meet us on Forums in Live Chat at Mc.Farland Reports.com (The Code to The Chat is 80730)." '''Chapter 2 (Truth's) TheMasterOfAll75: Is it true of the Footage. KotoTZ: Yes I found this footage. KotoTZ: I also found a way to the Freak World, just go to the file's and type wmbt.txt and inside it type: Freak345. TheMasterOfAll75: Woah Woah WOAH, WOAH WOAH WOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, you made Histro. TheMasterOfAll75: *History* TheMasterOfAll75: But now that you did it, we don't need you anymore. KotoTZ: wait what. TheMasterOfAll75: You see im tried of these A.I's in our world messing around with us, it's time I destroy there world for good, it's time I erase them for good. KotoTZ: But just because you erase them from your computer, you have to actually erase them from Mojang, and you have to find the Secret Layer to there site. TheMasterOfAll75: Oh yea about that, you already know that. KotoTZ: What a minute your not TheMaster are you. TheMasterOfAll75: Am I, Or Am I not. KotoTZ: But, But you don't know there password, I'll go warn the A.I's ILL STOP YOU! TheMasterOfAll75: Im sorry, but you cant, if you have no Mojang Account. KotoTZ: WWait what. Have Been Banned From The Chat: Expiry of Infinity Years: Trouble Maker I tired logging into my account but it wouldn't let me me anymore, I failed it, I failed, I went to the site again and to find, A new person doing it. The Minecraft Creepypasta Report of 2018 (2) Mc.Farland Reports: '''Hello I am WolfMaster and I am here with some news, as our old host TheMasterOfAll75 is on break as he told us, we have uncovered something bad, a Host known as KototTZ has found the way to Mojang, and has found a way to the Secret Layer, and he says that he will destroy it, if he doesn't get what he wants. The User JojoGamesYT says "If he does destroy the Freak World it can cause some Major Havoc, The Freak World is like a Multiplayer World with all A.I's roaming it, some of them aren't A.I's, Keep in Mind that if it explode's the barrier's between our world could collapse and shut down Mine-Craft for a very long time, and when it comes back up, we might see the end of our communities, however if some of them go into hiding around our world, we could see more and more sightings." Another User namned TheRealMaster75 says "A HACKER has tooken my account, he has then took KotoTZ's and other's, he is going around snatching accounts, and there is nothing I can do about it, if he does do more damage then it can could be the end of our community." I saw this and sund a message to TheRealMaster75 in Gmail saying "Well I guess they got your account to" He sund me a message back, they banned the other Master and permed me, and guess what, this account is also a Hacker's Account, think about it, what if everyone was me." I then got a few messages my people. Wolf Master: I am him. JohnnyTron: I am him About over 30 Others: I am him. "Think About what you do before you make your move" Wait, V3g0z, WAIT VEG0Z ITS U, Have Been Blocked (About a Hour Later, I got a Response from Someone, Saying "He's been banned, and the accounts are retrieved") '''Chapter 3 (An Unsolved Ending) I went back to use my Alt Mine-Craft Account FanMan99, I had still had the file's of my world, so I copied them unto my alt account, and then joined. I went to Minecraft Forums to see a New Post. Minecraft Forums Post: What is this Thing, Full and Exposed (By Me) Recently we have been seeing some post surround this Creeping Thing. Photo's from Different Worlds have encountered this Thing in there own way, we may never be able to actually catch The Freak World, our harness it, but we know These Pasta's Exist, and This Creeping Thing may never be caught, but it will soon. just wait. "Cause Just One Day, You May Catch It Finally" I went back to check the info of Mc.Farland, and the site was taken down. END Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Seeds Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas